Aldebaran
Aldebaran (also referred as Aldebaran City) is the capital of the Union of Midway and the Province of Sand Island. It was destroyed during the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War, and then rebuilt. Before the PB-NpO War, it was a bustling city full of people, but a majority of the population left when the Union of Midway began losing the war. However the majority of the population has since returned. History The city of Aldebaran was build on the remains of a US Military Base on Sand Island that had been abandoned by the US since the dissolution of the United States. The capital was quickly built into the largest city in the Union of Midway. However it would not stay like this forever; the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War brought upon total destruction to the city. The city was left in ruins for a while, but eventually rebuilt. It became the capital of the Territory of Aldebaran after the disbandment of the first union. The Territory of Aldebaran was succeeded by the Province of Sand Island upon the reformation of the Union. The city of Aldebaran became the capital of the Province of Sand Island and capital of the Union of Midway after the reformation of the union. The city of Aldebaran was once again the bustling capital it was, but this wouldn't last. When the Union of Midway first entered the PB-NpO War the city was fine, but when the tide of the war turned against the favor of the Union of Midway many citizens left the city. A majority of the population has since returned. On April 9th, 2011, the Battle of Aldebaran ended and the city was captured by the Red Front, which immediately and established the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic which made it it's capitol. In the Second Battle of Aldebaran the city was recaptured by the Union of Midway, which restored it's status as capital. The city had been ravaged by war, and much of the city was in ruins once more. During the Second Midwayan Civil War, the city was affected by the Nuclear bombing of Midway Atoll, and all progress made to reconstruction was destroyed, along with many civilian casualties. While the Union of Midway was restored after the Second Midwayan Civil War, when the Democratic People's Republic of Midway came into power it was used as the nations capitol. A number of death camps and were set up by the government during this time. After the end of the Great Pacific War, the Union of Midway was once again restored. The city was well on its way to recovery from all the wars when the July 9th Attacks took place, and put the entire nation into a . While it is still being rebuilt, the economic depression slowed down the rebuilding process. Aldebaran received the majority of the $5 billion donation ($10 billion in Midwayan dollar) sent by the Californian Union and thus, is one of the fastest-growing cities in terms of economical status. Sister Cities Association Main Article: Sister Cities Association The Union of Midway and the United States of JBR formed the Sister Cities Association (SCA) soon after the Union of Midway and United States of JBR established formal diplomatic ties. It is a department of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact (STOP). It was made to foster sister cities and town partnerships within the countries of STOP. The SCA also operates the Sister Student Exchange Program (SSEP) which promotes the exchange of students to different college and university campuses. Notable Locations Union of Midway Capitol Building The Union of Midway Capitol Building is located in the government district of Aldebaran. During the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War the capitol building was decimated along with the rest of the capital but rebuilt after the second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. This is the meeting place of the State Committee of the Executive Branch and the Congress of the Legislative branch meet. The Emperor also lives in a special area of the building reserved for him. This is also the capitol building for the Province of Sand Island, and the Provincial Committee has a wing of the building reserved for use by them. The capitol building is a symbol of national pride within the Union of Midway, as it was one of the first buildings rebuilt from the ruins of the capital after the second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. It was used as the capitol building for the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Union of Midway Judicial Building The Union of Midway Judicial Building is located in the government district of Aldebaran. This is the meeting place of the High Council of the Union of Midway. This is also the center of the Judicial Branch of the government of the Union of Midway. This would also be the place where citizens file their grievances for the city of Aldebaran. Aldebaran International Airport Aldebaran International Airport is the center of aerial travel within the Union of Midway. It is the largest airport in Aldebaran. It is divided into 3 terminals. Terminal 1 is for international flights and Terminal 2 is for domestic flights. Terminal 3 is reserved for military use. Despite the fact that Terminal 3 is reserved for Military use, you don't see fighters and bomber taking off or landing every 10 minutes. This is because the airport is prioritized for civilian/commercial use and the military only houses aircraft their for training purposes and as a backup in case the other airbases are destroyed or run out of aircraft. Memorial to the Victims of the DPRM The Memorial to the Victims of Bullock is a memorial set up to the many Midwayans who died while the Democratic People's Republic of Midway, which had set up death camps and forced-labor camps to the point where some called what the government was doing the Second Holocaust. It is a museum, built in a former death-camp, which shows the horrid treatment of the people held inside, what happened inside the camp, and various accounts of survivors. Near this memorial, the statue of Lady Prosperity stands, a gift from the Californian Union in reminder of the Great Pacific War (the initial time period of the DPRM's reign). Aldebaran Atom Bomb Memorial The Aldebaran Atom Bomb Memorial is a memorial set up to the victims of the Nuclear bombing of Midway Atoll. Aldebaran Theme Park Aldebaran Theme Park is the largest, and most popular, theme park in the Union of Midway. Located in the northernmost point in the city, the theme park has many rides and games. The park even consists of a hotel where tourists may stay. Aldebaran Tower Aldebaran Tower is a communications and observation tower modeled after and the . It is considered one of the most romantic locations in Aldebaran, and is unofficially nicknamed "Lover's Tower". It consists of 4 decks, the ground deck, Restaurant deck, Observation Deck, and the Special Observation Deck. The ground deck is used by radio companies to broadcast radio programs, the restaurant deck is a restaurant, the observation deck and special observation deck are the observation decks. Sister Cities Aldebaran is part of the Sister Cities Association, and currently has 2 sister cities. * JBR City, JBR * Jaegar Kingdom, Pacific Empire